petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 November 2013
04:48 Well, it's good that the chat was slow today. It made me discover an infinite loop bug in the logger! Now it's even more fault tolerant, which is definitely what I was hoping for. 04:49 Shut up randomous 04:49 Nobody wants to hear your stupid comments about the logger 04:49 Seriously, nobody cares 04:49 (cry) 04:49 I'm crying! 04:49 You're so mean! 04:49 Pfft, look who's talking! 04:49 ... 04:50 Yeah, exactly 04:50 If people read these logs, they're going to think we're crazy 04:50 Pfft, they're going to think YOU'RE crazy 04:50 Because you are 04:59 stuff 05:16 Random,are you talking to yourself to entertain log readers? 05:16 Yeah, he is 05:16 No I'm not! 05:16 Pfft 05:17 Im not sure if they'll be entertained,I think they'll think you're insane 05:17 That's OK 05:17 XD,this is so funy 05:17 *funy 05:17 D : 05:17 **funny 05:17 chu need this to be a tv show XD 05:17 PTComedy Gold 05:17 There are already plenty of TV shows like this lol 05:18 Lol' 05:18 Im jk 05:18 I know 05:18 I have to do laundry myself 05:18 I know 05:18 It was a bug 05:18 at like-oh 05:19 The PTC Wikia bot was gone because he crashed (as always) 05:19 Hey! 05:19 And the new logger (me) ran into an infinite loop glitch 05:19 Pffft noob. 05:19 (banana) 05:19 ...I don't really like this bot 05:20 XD 05:21 hi 05:22 oh good,its still not glitching 05:22 Hmm? 05:22 the chat errors earlier 05:22 Oh, that was because of the slow chat 05:22 i though they were back 05:22 It shouldn't happen now 05:22 It was only happening to me?:/ 05:23 ?>. 05:23 Nah, it was happening to me too 05:23 oh 05:24 hey 05:24 Hey brian 05:24 talking to yourself again? 05:24 Of course. He's such an ignoramous 05:24 Hey! 05:24 o.O 05:25 Well, it's true... 05:25 XD 05:25 It's just hilarious... 05:25 yep... 05:25 reminds me of a show I loved watching... 05:25 ...It'll be nice when the logger has been tested thoroughly and I won't have to hear his snide remarks 05:25 chat avatars are broken :| 05:25 They're fine for me 05:25 that was canceled... 05:25 I see them 05:25 I think the Wikia servers are a little buggy 05:26 You use a different Wikia server than us 05:26 http://prntscr.com/248voy 05:26 I'm sorry the show was cancelled 05:26 hmm...ill try clearing some junk later... 05:26 No he's not 05:26 thats ok 05:26 lol 05:26 He's just trying to make you feel better. He's not sorry at all! 05:26 XD 05:26 i told you the bot is self aware! 05:26 I'll kick you again! I swear I will! 05:26 he kicked the bot earlier 05:26 Poor random 05:26 lol 05:27 ... 05:27 (banana) 05:27 he has such a low self esteem,to kick himself.... 05:27 Dn't do that random 05:27 XD 05:27 Lol 05:27 i have an urge to kick him... 05:27 (He's not really laughing out loud. If he was, his roommates would think he was crazy) 05:27 only crazy people can do that,like epicguy 05:27 lol 05:27 XD 05:27 ...Come on bot, you're not being nice 05:27 Yeah, well that's how I am 05:28 NOT NICE 05:28 (nuke) 05:28 doge 05:28 (doge) 05:28 If twin were here, he'd say "wow" 05:28 still works! 05:28 the sad part about the show was 05:28 Why wouldn't it? 05:28 because image issues 05:28 It wasnt supposed to end at that episode :c 05:28 you're a broken page 05:28 I hate when taht happens 05:29 why does twin randomly say hi?X3 05:29 It's probably doge 05:29 logs in as twin's account 05:29 Ive get lolwut from him,now I say it 05:29 hi 05:29 You guys know all logins? o.o 05:29 no 05:29 oh,lol,I get it' 05:29 of course no 05:29 *not 05:29 You know what I like about the new logs? 05:29 ? 05:29 Links and emoticons show up 05:29 :D 05:29 but its grey 05:30 I know it's gray 05:30 um,links used to show up :/ 05:30 I was going to make it blue 05:30 But it looked ugly 05:30 Your face looks ugly 05:30 how do you spell gr*y? 05:30 Stupid pikachu 05:30 Either way 05:30 :| 05:30 Gray, grey, it's all the same 05:30 Says the guy who can't make up his mind 05:30 whered chu get ur icon random? 05:30 In the deepest part of the internet 05:30 grey is how they spell it in UK 05:31 I drew mine,sorta 05:31 Drawn special... not for me 05:31 color, colour, theater, theatre, center,centre, airplane, aeroplane... 05:31 I have a few secret parts of me 05:31 Im a digital artist 05:31 Who would draw anything for someone with the name "randomouscrap" 05:31 dang ukranians 05:31 :| 05:31 wait...uk... 05:32 Brian... what 05:32 yeap 05:32 United Kingdom 05:32 Britain 05:32 i know 05:32 i dont know why i typed ukrainians or whatever 05:32 So Brian, how would you style the log pages? 05:32 I drew this in an hour 05:32 http://prntscr.com/248wdk 05:32 id make it grey 05:32 It's a global css file, so it's easy to update them all 05:32 Havent drawn for a bit though,I have art block />w<\ 05:32 Lol but you said "but it's grey" 05:33 i did say grey is bad 05:33 btw, meow sparks 05:33 meow 05:33 Sparky, I can't click on links in the logger 05:33 I'm sorry 05:33 Ptc bot makes to stop making random feel grey 05:33 wait is the logger live? 05:33 Oh,thats ok 05:33 Meow :3 05:33 Hmm? What do you mean? 05:33 I wondered that too 05:33 Randomous is the logger 05:33 :o 05:33 you're viewing through the logger? 05:33 The bot is the old logger 05:34 Yes 05:34 I'm just that slick 05:34 * Sparkystream shoves bot,"Why is he here?" 05:34 ooh...you just called him old! 05:34 HEY 05:34 What? I didn't hear old 05:34 That's because your ears are stupid 05:34 U sound like that guy on the icon 05:35 You chr icon from ptc in front of the badge 05:35 Brian, did you think the logger could only view the chat? 05:35 he always yells like HEY 05:35 Lol 05:35 Oh great, now everyone's making fun of me 05:35 I have feeling too, you know 05:35 ...Even if I am a robot 05:35 XD 05:35 johnny...you're a real boy 05:36 ? 05:36 I ain't no boy! I'm a MAN! 05:36 :| 05:36 what tv shows do u guys watch?'w' 05:36 None 05:36 (He lies) 05:36 i told you implanting johnny's icon into the bot was a bad idea 05:36 No seriously, I don't watch anything 05:37 Wait, real quick. Brian, what did you think the logger did? 05:37 I'm still confused about that part lol 05:37 oh,thats his name Johnny 05:37 (sunglasses) 05:37 XD 05:37 er, i thought the same thing as what the bot did before 05:37 It's like looking in a mirror 05:37 lol 05:38 This is what my screen looks like 05:38 https://db.tt/mpOVrchL 05:39 oh 05:39 yeah, okay 05:39 you and your fancy smoothed fonts 05:39 Lol are you using linux or something? 05:39 http://prntscr.com/248x6a 05:39 no 05:40 "Yelling ill get you nowhere botty" 05:40 ...Then don't you have smoothed fonts too? 05:40 you and your firefox 05:40 Ohhhh lol 05:40 yeah, chrome is oddly rought with scrolling and fonts 05:40 I don't actually use firefox 05:40 It's just open for the logger. I use chrome 05:40 Go chrome 05:40 who likes chiptunes? 05:40 * Sparkystream high fives 05:41 www.ptesquad.com 05:41 Firefox actually reports when a script fails. Chrome just kind of... fails 05:41 aww snap! 05:41 Oh, chiptunes? How about these 05:41 love that page 05:41 spamtron!!! 05:41 Errr I have to find them 05:42 http://chiptuneswin.com/album/chiptunes-win-volume-2-2 05:42 OMG 05:42 They're free 05:42 AND IT JUST CRASHED 05:42 05:42 Talk about....ironic? 05:42 I was gonna say 05:42 The page has become unresponsive 05:42 But I don't know if you'll like them. I'm not all that into chiptunes... but I'll listen to them occasionally 05:42 I'm sorry sparky 05:42 lol 05:42 you can either wait or Kill Pages 05:42 beep 05:42 Why would chrome kill pages 05:43 You didnt do it 05:43 beep 05:43 boop 05:43 beep 05:44 ?"Randomous98 and BrianXP7 will catch you if say a:BEEP:?"word."" 05:44 talk "beep" 05:44 why cant we have tlk D : 05:44 *talk 05:44 quick kick the bot when he's not looking 05:44 Hmm? 05:44 my laptops low in bat 05:44 "HEY" 05:44 But then he'll lose his chat data 05:44 im joking 05:45 ...You're sticking up for me?? 05:44 quick kick the bot when he's not looking 05:44 Hmm? 05:44 my laptops low in bat 05:44 "HEY" 05:44 But then he'll lose his chat data 05:44 im joking 05:45 ...You're sticking up for me?? 05:45 can you physically kick him? 05:45 :| 05:45 okay 05:45 Loser 05:45 Yeah yeah 05:45 LOSER 05:45 You should come up with something new 05:45 ... RESOL!!! 05:45 VED! 05:45 ??? 05:45 Lol 05:46 lol 05:46 i might accidentally hibernate so... 05:46 No problem, I need to go do laundry 05:46 It'll still look like I'm here though 05:46 http://static.fjcdn.com/pictures/Living+Things.+Linkin+Park_18c683_3713946.jpg 05:46 XD 05:47 oh,ok 05:47 bye 4 now 05:47 bye 05:47 that zelda pic 05:47 do any of chu get it? 05:47 Lol I saw that one this time. I looked at it in firefox 05:47 lol 05:58 D: 05:58 *D : 05:58 There you are 05:58 and I'm aboutto leave 05:58 *about to 05:59 well I guess Ill at leats get 5 hrs of sleep -_- 05:59 Good Night Everyone 05:59 oops 06:00 Bye~ 06:00 ~Good Night 06:00 Good night 06:00 ~Sparky~ 06:01 gtg 06:01 bye 11:43 hi 11:43 How are u both on at once? 11:43 is one on ur phone and one on ur computer? lol 02:18 Before I test this, does SmileBasic allow you to save programs inside a program? 02:22 MWAHAHAHA 02:22 JACK OS IS MINE NOW! 02:23 *cough* I mean, not that I want it or am going to do anything with it... 02:33 Um. Well. What are you doing right now? 02:59 Randomous? 02:59 03:13 hi 03:15 Never fear SmokedSausage is here lol hi 03:17 I get to my class an hour early time to spare... 03:17 Pull out 3dS 03:17 dead 03:17 look for charger. non existant 03:17 Fffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 03:18 I feel sorry for you lol 03:18 it really suckz 03:18 so now i'm just on the internet on a class computer 03:18 -.- 03:18 Can you use the chat on a 3DS? I haven't tried 03:19 no 03:19 i've tried 03:19 (box) 03:19 it doesn't work for me 03:19 Won't work on my phone either 03:19 yeah it's cause it's java 03:19 or javascript or something 03:19 Javascript 03:19 m 03:19 Do you know C? 03:19 a bit 03:19 not alot of C 03:19 i can like 03:19 work with it.. but i can't do alot 03:20 Hmmm..Could you debug this for me? It won't compile for some reason 03:20 I used C when I was trying to program for ds 03:20 i can try pastebin it 03:20 Homebrew? 03:20 i can't download anything here 03:20 yeah i was trying to do homebrew 03:20 i didn't get very far 03:20 I will just PM the code 03:20 okay 03:20 i bet i'll easily find the error 03:21 hi 03:21 is johnny still lggin'? 03:21 ah crap 03:21 school 03:22 gtg 03:22 Hey Brian 03:22 ? 03:22 Da what> 03:23 I just started C yesterday 03:45 whats everyone doing 03:45 i'm going to have to go soon. 03:45 xD 03:49 is anyone alive in the chat and active in the hat 03:49 chat 03:59 welp my class is starting. 03:59 so i gotta go 03:59 baii 04:37 Hey 07:12 Hi 07:50 Hi 07:50 im on my phone so I can't talk very east 07:51 easy 07:51 Who wanted me to be here agian 07:54 hai 08:01 hi hi hi 08:02 anyone alive 08:02 0-0 08:02 r u there sparky 08:03 I am 08:03 you know what i noticed 08:03 Thread:12747 08:03 Any helpers? 08:03 What? 11:20 ?? 11:21 I wanna delete ArticOS 11:21 0.o 11:21 Help? 11:21 plz 11:21 lumage how do i use bgofs 11:21 I don't know, it says in the manual. 11:31 Hey randomous. Can you delete ArticOS plz? 11:31 Hey randomous. Can you delete ArticOS plz? 11:37 Huh 11:39 hi 11:39 My petit computer is broken 11:39 wat. 11:39 i used Persons glitch and it deleated all my PTC games 11:40 but there backed up on my sd and flashdrive 11:42 Persson did not discover the bug, I believe. 11:52 Fun fact: the Wikia logger (the old one) crashed about 6 times today, and thus did not log most of the stuff that was said. Mine didn't crash once. Hopefully it continues to be stable so I can replace the junky old one pretty soon 2013 11 15